Happenstance
by foulplaysnake
Summary: hap·pen·stance hpn-stns n.A chance circumstance:
1. Une

Autorrios' Note:  
It is a known fact that I LOVE Snape; his inability to love, his coldness, his arrogance. Perhaps this story is more for me than for the people, if any, who should read this. I don't really want to focus on the war as much as focusing on building the relationship between S&H. So I'm going to avoid that as much as possible. Hah. Also. For anyone who reads this, which I am quite doubtful anyone would, I will include a "play list" or song that I listened to while writing each chapter. I feel music influences mood.

Plus, I guess you could say this is A/U. Not really taking place in the time of the 90's. more like the present.

Silvia by Miike Snow  
.com/watch?v=UnD9CrsZeOE

It was November 5, the day of the attack. The confusion that it brought was more than some could handle; however, for some, it brought an inevitable happiness that people spend their whole lives searching for.

It had been a normal day at a not so normal school. Hermione Granger, alongside her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, made their journey to the last class of the day. It was their sixth year at Hogwarts, the school that catered to the education young witches and wizards.

"I'm so excited to end this day!" exclaimed Ron.

"I hear you mate. And on top of homework that seems to be endless, we have a Quidditch match with Ravenclaw at the end of the week," replied Harry.

"Well, if you boys didn't wait until the last minute to finish your homework which, by the way, we were given a week to complete, you wouldn't be in over you heads with your priorities. Now, if you'd just stick to a schedule, like I do, you'd have more free time; which means you could spend more time out practicing for the 'big' match," said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Must you lecture us all the time? I thought you'd realized after the first hundred times that we don't listen?" said Ron. It seemed that, as of late, Hermione had been testing his patience.

Hermione breathed deeply, attempting to calm herself before lashing out. "Fine. You boys do what you want," she said walking ahead.

"I don't get it. Did I say something?" said Ron, confused as to why Hermione was so upset.

"You're really thick, you know that?" said Harry, silently thinking that the game of cat and mouse that Hermione and Ron play may be more out of ignorance than being shy. He knew that they both had feelings for each other, but with the way things were going on between them, their relationship was more strained than close.

And with that, Ron and Harry met Hermione in Professor Binns' classroom. During, what seemed to be another droning lesson, Hermione took notes diligently, Ron slept, and Harry was thinking strategy for the upcoming Quidditch match. After the hour and a half lesson, the three Gryffindors made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron immediately devoured as much food as possible, while Harry attempted to eat and organize Quidditch at the same time. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't eat at all and it was something unnoticed by her friends. Which was a good thing, she thought, for had they asked questions, she would have to give lies.

It wasn't as though she was trying to hide something. No, quite the contrary. Her bond with Ron and Harry ran deep. They had been through everything together and if there was something that was a concern, she'd express it.

But this was something that she didn't understand, for there seemed to be no cause. She felt ill and felt as though something was coming; something bad. But she didn't know what it was, so she just let it slide.

After dinner, the three walked to their common room, upon which, Hermione began working on her essay that Professor Binns assigned on the history of giants. Harry and Ron also thought it wise to maybe dwindle down their workload by starting and finishing some of the homework they had been assigned.

At 11:30, the boys finished what they could and walked sluggishly to their bedroom.

"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said as he walked up the stairs.

"Night 'mione. Don't stay up too late working that brain of yours. It needs rest too," echoed Ron, already up the stairs and entering his bedroom.

"Goodnight boys," called Hermione feeling tired as well. She finished her essay a few minutes after Ron and Harry left, but felt no inclination to sleep. She sat by the fire reading instead. And that was when the explosion occurred. The entire castle was shaken awake and bits and pieces of the building were flying through the air and causing destruction on other parts in the process.

There was a huge stir in the common room; the boy's room was emptying out quickly as well as the girl's. People jolted to the windows to see what was happening. Instinctively Harry rushed out of the common room with Ron and Hermione following quickly behind towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Along the way there were more and more explosions cause shards of brick to come flying at the trio. The portraits were running as well, shouting, "He's here! He's here! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is here! Attacking Hogwarts!" The exclamations pouring out of the portraits quickly rushed Harry to Dumbledore's office.

Outside stood the staff. Professor McGonagall was questioning the happenstance and what to do with the children. As the trio arrived, Dumbledore quietly announced, "Hogwarts is officially under attack."

Dumbledore glanced quickly around at the staff with a sharpness in his blue eyes. "Severus, please escort Miss Granger to the Manor. Quickly. You must hurry for it may be too late."

"Yes, Headmaster. Miss Granger," Professor Snape said turning to Hermione, "If you will please follow me."

Hermione turned to Professor Dumbledore to ask what the bloody hell was going on. However, Dumbledore spoke first, "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but explanations will have to wait. Please. We don't have much time."

Hermione nodded quietly and turned to leave with Professor Snape. As she followed him, she glanced back at Harry and Ron hoping that their expressions bore some sort of reason as to why she was leaving, but they seemed to be as confused as she was. _There is no time to overreact, she thought, Soon. I know Professor Dumbledore will explain. Soon._

Hermione found herself running, instead of walking, alongside the most hated Professor at Hogwarts towards the entrance gate. Upon arrival, Professor Snape turned to Hermione and grabbed her arm.

"Please remain still. Apparating will be less difficult and uncomfortable if you don't move."

Hermione only nodded, still speechless from the incident that occurred not even ten minutes ago. She looked into the night sky right before Snape turned to apparate and saw the Dark Mark hovering over the castle. She silently thought to herself, _What on Earth is happening. I need to help Harry._

After an uncomfortable minute of feeling as though she was pushed into a tiny rubber hole, she found herself standing in front of a townhouse next to a busy street. Professor Snape took out a piece of parchment and thrust it into Hermione's hands.

"Read and memorize this," said Professor Snape impatiently.

As soon as she had a glimpse of the parchment, Professor Snape snatched it from her hands and held it to the tip of his wand and set it aflame.

"I'm quite sure you are aware of how this works?" questioned Professor Snape.

"Yes," said Hermione concentrating on the address written on the destroyed piece of parchment. Quite suddenly, the townhouse split open and another quad emerged.

"Welcome to your new house, Miss Granger," said Professor Snape walking up the steps and entering the house.

Hermione hesitated and stood quite still. _My new house? Am I living here now?_ Professor Snape looked at her over his shoulder and said in a dangerously low voice, "Get into the house now. Or would you rather wait here for your knight in shining armor to rescue you from the big bad wolf? Trust me, Miss Granger, he's not coming."

And with that he walked away, disappearing into the dark house. Hermione took a deep breath and braced herself for the journey that was to come. _Please, whoever is listening, let Harry and Ron be safe. Please. _


	2. Deux

What Are You Doing The Rest Of Your Life? By Dusty Springfield

Dust. That was all that was present. Dust. And lots of it. It had been quite late in the evening when the two had arrived, and Hermione felt exhausted; emotionally and physically. She walked through the foyer and marveled at the space that was in front and around her. The place was old and probably had not been inhabited for a long while. The walls were covered with portraits, all hidden underneath some sort of tapestry; most likely to preserve the art from decaying. She glanced up at the high ceiling and was greeted by a modest chandelier.

Professor Snape whispered an incantation and the rooms were flooded with dim lighting. The foreign objects, indescribable in the darkness, quickly took shape and were at once recognizable. The couches, tables, lamps, and other trinkets and instruments were covered by tarps with dust gathered atop.

Hermione continued walking into the living space and brought her hand gently to the decaying fireplace, tracing different designs into the gathered dust. Her mind was so occupied with her present circumstance, that she did not notice Professor Snape still standing in the entrance watching her carefully.

"Don't make yourself too comfortable yet, Miss Granger. We must attempt to make this place livable before we can settle," said Professor Snape looking around the room. Hermione noticed his observations and realized that this place was as foreign to him as it was to her. _Good_, she thought, _I won't be the only one to fumble around at night_.

She turned her attention back to the arenaceous living space, walking cautiously around the fragile furniture. Towards the other end of the room, was a larger portrait covered by a translucent sheet. She stepped closer and pulled the material off the painting revealing a man sitting on a chair.

"Who's house is this, Professor?" Hermione asked, turning. But he was no longer standing near the door. "Professor?" Hermione called, "Professor Snape, where are you?" She received no answer but a hush silence. In that moment of quiet, she felt an odd sort of panic. _Where could he have gone?_ she thought to herself, still feeling worry in her heart, Hermione began looking frantically around the room. "Professor?" she called once again.

"Please stop your incessant shouting. I am in the kitchen, Miss Granger," responded Professor Snape.

Hermione followed the voice into a normal looking kitchen. It was nothing too fancy and not too decrepit; there was a chance that the appliances could be used.

"You will focus on the first level. Remove all the covering from the furniture. I don't care what you do with the paintings; you can either leave them be or remove them as well. I am going upstairs to clean the bedrooms. Work diligently. I am tired and would like to be done as soon as possible. Do you understand? And don't even think about leaving."

"Yes, sir," replied Hermione, "But, Professor Snape, can you please

tell me what is happening. Why am I here? Why not the others as well? Where are we and what is this place?"

"Now is not the time for a question and answer session. You will find out, in due time, the answers to your questions. As to why your two dunderheaded friends are not present? Well, babysitting one of the "golden trio" is more than enough work than I wish to handle," said Professor Snape turning sharply and walking to the stairs; his robes billowing silently behind him.

The Hill by Marketa Irglova

.com/watch?v=HfRhrWhuMdE

Hermione left the kitchen shortly after Professor Snape to explore the rest of the first level. There was a dining room in the next room. She decided to clean that room first. Removing her wand from her pocket, she began casting charms. Within minutes, the dining room began recover its original beauty. Hermione looked around at the paintings on the wall. She uncovered all of them and thankfully they were all asleep.

She walked back to the kitchen and repeat the process of cleaning; as with the living room. There was a union of two doors adjacent to the living room which she had not noticed until then. Treading carefully towards the two doors, she jiggled the locked knobs. She whispered quietly, "Alohamora." She heard a clicking noise and pushed through the barrier revealing an ancient looking library. Hermione inhaled deeply, admiring her surroundings. It was a similar replica of the Strahov Library with giant windows flooding in moonlight. Situated on the far end of the room, stood a fireplace more grand than the one in the living room. _It is beautiful_, thought Hermione. At that moment, Professor Snape entered the room and stood quietly. "We will finish this room tomorrow, but right now we need to retire. I have finished the upstairs."

Hermione turned and looked quickly at him before turning back, "All right. I'll be up in a minute."

"No, Miss Granger, now. I have no time for you to indulge. I must show you to your rooms."

Hermione exhaled loudly and said, "Fine. Lead the way, sir," and walked quickly behind him.

The way up the stairs seemed to take forever. At the top was a portrait and an old grandfather clock. It read 347 am.

Professor Snape turned to Hermione and said, "You may choose any room you'd like on the right. My bedroom will be on the left. The first door on the right. There are additional bedrooms, however, there is not use for them at the moment. If you need anything, just knock. But please refrain from doing so tonight. I am quite sure you are as tired as I am," and walked briskly to his room.

"Goodnight, Professor," said Hermione. She didn't receive an answer that night, nor would she for the rest of her stay.

She walked to the right at the top of the stair case and advanced down the corridor. There were 4 bedrooms total each with their own bath. She ended up picking the first because it was the most maintainable and contained a large bookcase as well as a fireplace. After scourifying the furniture and bathroom, she made her way into the bed and quickly fell asleep.

She dreamed of many things. Of the most surprising was one that contained Professor Snape. It was quite vivid as well. The sun was out and they were still in that house. She walked out of her bedroom and walked towards his. But the way there seemed to stretch and it felt if they were separated by miles instead of feet. Her pace changed from walking to running, and she began to hear screaming. She turned, but saw no one there. Hermione began panting and ran as fast as she could. When she got to his bedroom door, it was locked and she was about to pull out her wand when she realized she had left it in her room. Hermione kicked the door open and ran to his bed. When she pulled off his cover, his body was replaced by decrepit and mangled bones. She was rendered speechless, but the strangest part of the dream was that she climbed into the bed anyways and lay down to rest.

Hermione was awoke by an annoying screeching.

"WAKE UP, MISS GRANGER!" yelled some foreign voice. But that voice sounds so familiar, so…comforting, so…like Professor Snape's.

Hermione jolted awake and slowly turned her head and found herself staring at a very angry Professor.

"Miss Granger, will you please explain to me why you are in my bed?" Professor Snape questioned in a very low, dangerous voice.

"I have no idea. Well, I had a dream that I came to your room, but it was only a dream. Right?"

"I don't care whether or not it was a dream. Get out."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that I walked in here, honest," said Hermione getting out of his bed.

"Now. Get out now!" snapped Professor Snape and with that Hermione ran out of his bedroom and into hers.

"Weird!" said Hermione, "That was so weird. Why was I in his room? It was just a dream. Do I sleep walk? Wouldn't I know if I sleep walk?"

"Stupid girl. I watched you run out of your room this morning," answer a voice.

Hermione circled around and found the man that matched the voice. There was a portrait sitting on the far end of the room. _Well. I guess I do sleep walk then, _thought Hermione.

"You was mutterin' all sorts of things last night," chuckled the man, "mumblin' and comin' close to cryin'. What's wrong with yous anyways. Havin' a little crush on your Professor, eh?"

"What are you talking about?" asked a wide-eyed Hermione.

The painting only looked at her laughing and then walked away. Hermione rolled her eyes at the empty painting. Knowing that there was no way that she liked her Professor. Admired? Yes. Romantic interest? No and no. Near the back of her bedroom stood two doors leading out to a small balcony. She opened the curtains and walked through the doors. The sun was out and the street was busy. She closed her eyes and turned her head up towards the sun enjoying the warmth that it emitted. She walked back into her room and took a bath. The bathroom was a mess. There was soot and debris everywhere. She got rid of what should could, but left the plant life that had growth through the cracks over the years.

After she finished bathing, she walked to a wardrobe. Curious, she opened it and found some of her own clothing there. _Magic_, she thought. She dressed and walked to the living room. Upon her arrival, she found herself in the presence of Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed Hermione, running towards her Headmaster, "How are you? How is everyone? What happened after I left? Is everyone okay? Wait, why am I here? You need to explain this to me, sir. I can't be kept in the dark when it's my life."

Professor Dumbledore merely smiled and said, "Good morning, Miss Granger. Everything is well. The aftermath of the attack is not irreparable, there are many people helping out there as we speak. We had a few minor injuries, but nothing critical. And I will explain everything else after you have breakfast. There is food out on the terrace. Come back here when you have finished."

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. _After breakfast_, she thought. _I can handle that_.

She walked out onto the terrace and found a medley of food waiting; from waffles to steak and everything in between and an assortment of fruits. She sat down and poured herself tea. She gathered a few bits and pieces on her plate and ate as quickly as she could without feeling ill. She slowly finished her tea and walked back to the living room.

She sat down on the couch adjacent to Professor Dumbledore and braced herself for whatever was in store because if she had to be "captured" and brought to a deserted house there must be some good reason for it. Otherwise, she'd leave. Right away.

"Now, Miss Granger, I'm sure you curious about your present circumstance?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm a big more than curious, sir," replied Hermione looking down to the floor.

"I find that, with you, it should be easier to share news with upfront; no beating around the bush as they say. Voldemort no longer has Mr. Potter as his primary target. He has shift it to you."

At that moment, all the color from Hermione's face faded and she was rendered speechless. _Me?_ she thought. _How could I be of interest to Him?_

"Voldemort has run with the mundane thought that you are servicing Mr. Potter more than he can service himself. In other words, you are the key to whatever advantage Mr. Potter has over Voldemort. Therefore, you are the number one priority and the attack was meant to isolate you, Miss Granger."

"So that is why I had to leave; just me. But why Professor Snape? Why not, oh I don't know, Remus or Professor McGonagall, or someone else? Won't his position be compromised if he is missing?" asked Hermione.

"His position was compromised that night, Miss Granger. There was a complication and his true position was revealed. It was important to get you and Professor Snape out of Hogwarts and into hiding. Immediately."

"So what now? Am I to just sit here for however long it takes for the war to end? Live here. Doing nothing. Doing nothing to help Harry? Or fight with and for the people I love?"

"It is a complicated matter, one that we are trying to analyze and resolve. But in the meantime, yes, you will wait here until we have further information on the position of Voldemort and what his actions will be."

"But how? If Professor Snape's relations with Voldemort are severed, how will we have access to him?"

"Ah, there, Miss Granger, is where the light at the end of the tunnel is. We have another person inside. So there is nothing to worry about."

"Who?"

"The person shall remain nameless for the time being. But I must be off. There is a meeting with the Order soon."

"Wait, Professor. Are we not able to leave the house at all? What about food or the right to go out so I won't go crazy?"

"Professor Snape will explain everything else when I leave. I will see you two soon. Enjoy your day!"

Hermione watched Professor Dumbledore walk out of the living room and exit the house. All that remained was her and Professor Snape. When the silence became unbearable and uncomfortable, Hermione looked at Professor Snape and asked him the questions she had asked Professor Dumbledore before he had left.

"We may leave the house only under an appearance transformation. And it is not wise to leave excessively. I think once every couple of weeks is ample time for you to enjoy the great outdoors," Professor Snape said contemptuously.

"That's fine."

"And we also have access to a house elf so there is no need to worry about maintaining the household as well as food."

"Where are we?"

"We are in Nice. Is it safe to assume you know French? If you do not, have no expectations from me to educate you," Professor Snape said walking to the terrace.

"Wait, Professor, what guises are we using?"

"We'll worry about that when we go out. Do not leave this house without me and without an appearance change. Do you understand me?"

Hermione hesitated before answering, "Yes."

Professor Snape nodded and continued out the door towards breakfast.

Hermione walked around the living room and noticed in the far, far corner an object still covered with tarp. She immediately removed it, revealing a grand piano.

_How lovely_, she thought.


	3. Trios

Copeland. All Copeland.

The days passed uncommonly slow and pretty soon one day began to muddle into the next and it became greatly difficult to differentiate between them. Hermione rarely left the house, however, she watched Professor Snape leave repeatedly. He used the same guise; he retained his height, added facial hair, changed his hair color from black to red and shortened it, he made his nose smaller, and added a more angular and sharp jaw line. When Hermione left, the appearance she took was one with short black hair, darker skin, she made her eyes larger, and also sharpened her jaw line. Professor Snape also thought it wise to change their usual wardrobe choices. He swapped his black robes for a suit, and Hermione also decided to dress a little more formally; swapping her school uniform for a pencil skirt or a dress.

In the evenings, they would have dinner together in the dining room. The house elf usually cooked, but on a rare occasion, Professor Snape would surprise Hermione and prepare a meal. There was little interaction between the two except on occasion when it became necessary. Professor Snape spent a lot of time in his bedroom and Hermione spent a lot of time in the library.

One afternoon, Hermione was stunned to find a package on the front doorstep. Before she had brought it into the house, she called Professor Snape to see if it contained hazardous material. He brought it into the house and proceeded to open it when Hermione saw her name inscribed on the side of the box. It read, _To Hermione. Love, Harry._

"Wait. It's for me," said Hermione before Professor Snape was able to unbox it.

"Very well."

Hermione walked over to the package and finished opening it to expose a flat screen television with a note written on a post it, _I know you'd rather read than watch. But just in case you begin to FINALLY know how it feels to be bored, this will keep you busy (I hope). There's also a dvd player and some movies. Love, Harry. PS. Don't let Snape bother you; just know he's a right git and that we'll get out of this soon._

A smile lifted her sullen features and she began to look for a place to mount the television. She retrieved her wand and lifted and mounted it over the fire place along with the player. She turned to look at Professor Snape, but heard the front door open and close before she could make the full 180 degrees.

_He can leave whenever he wants, but I have to TELL him before I can leave. I don't understand that_, thought Hermione.

She looked through the five movies Harry packed; La belle et la bête, Une vieille maîtresse_, _The Reader, Lost in Translation, and About a Boy. _Hmm, good thing he went through my personal collection_, thought Hermione. She popped in La belle et la bête, her favorite childhood film, and accio'd her blanket. After preparing her place on the couch, she walked to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Immediately when she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by Pinky, the house elf. It was an uncommon occasion to come face to face with the elf. Pinky always seemed to be avoiding everyone as much as possible. The first, and last, time Hermione had seen Pinky was at 4am when she stumbled into the kitchen for some milk and even then Pinky "cracked" out.

"Good evening, Mistress," said Pinky.

"Hello Pinky. How are you?"

"Pinky is good Mistress, Pinky is very good. Is there something Pinky can help Mistress with?"

"Oh, no. It's fine. I just came in to make hot chocolate."

"It is okay, Mistress. Pinky will make it, yes Pinky will make it. Mistress will sit in the living room and Pinky will bring it to Miss."

"Oh, it's all right Pinky, I-"

"Mistress, please, Pinky loves to serve Miss and the Professor."

"Very well," said Hermione admitting defeat. "Thank you, Pinky. Very much."

By the time Hermione left the kitchen and walked back to the living room, the sun was setting and Professor Snape had just returned.

_That was a short trip_, thought Hermione.

"Where did you go , sir?" asked Hermione.

"That, Miss Granger, is none of your business, nor are my whereabouts any of your concern."

Hermione just looked at him and then walked to the fire place. She pulled out her wand and cast incendio to light the fire. She settled herself into the couch and played the movie.

Professor Snape didn't leave right away. He watched Hermione as she lit the fire and sat down. Then he abruptly turned and walked to his room.

When the movie had finished, Hermione extinguished the fire and turned off the television. She walked to the terrace and sat down on the only chair available. Hermione had left a book there from the previous night and continued where she left off. She had fallen asleep and in the early morning was awoken by Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, I am going into town. Would you like to accompany me?" Professor Snape never asked her to come with him anywhere. He had been acting strange for the past several days. It seemed as though he was ill, but there was no indication that he was except for a cough here and there.

"Sure," said Hermione getting up to get ready.

In fifteen minutes, she was clean and dressed; she had picked a floral dress to wear that day as it was very nice outside. Professor Snape wore another suit. His suits were all black except for the tie, which changed every time he went out. _Perhaps that's how he keeps himself busy_, thought Hermione. He changed his appearance as did Hermione and they walked out the door. They lived near a couple shops and restaurants, so there was really no need for any formal type of transportation but walking.

The walk down the street had been silent. It had been a couple weeks since Hermione had been out and she spent her time admiring her surroundings. They lived next to a park and a pond and she marveled at the amount of activity around her. There were parents playing with their children, men and women fishing, people walking their dogs, picking flowers, catching butterflies, you name it, they were probably doing it.

They arrived into town and the first place they stopped at was an herbal shop. Professor Snape picked up a few things and they left within a few minutes. Next they stopped by a bookstore and Professor Snape picked up and ordered some books. He paid for everything with cash, although she didn't know how he had any money.

They continued going in and out of stores, never spending time just dwaddling. There weren't many conversations, just questions of "Do you need anything?" "No."

At around noon Professor Snape asked Hermione if she was hungry.

"A little, sir."

"There is a small bakery up the street. Would you like to have lunch there?"

"Yes, actually, that sounds nice."

They walked a little further and came upon a small shop called "Shannon's Bakery". They sat outside and a waitress came out and they placed their orders. Both Hermione and Professor Snape ordered pasta.

It felt like an uncomfortable silence for Hermione, but she was sure that he was enjoy it.

"Any news on what's going on with the Order and…other things?" Hermione asked.

"Not yet. The Headmaster is stopping by, though, at the end of this week. So we should be updated by then."

"I hope everything is all right. It seemed like such a mess when we left. I hope there's something that I can do to help, you know, the cause."

"You have done enough guiding Mr. Potter to every successful adventure he's had. Now is your time to wait."

"But I don't want to wait," said Hermione with her temperature rising. "I don't want to sit and wait and do nothing. I don't want to feel useless." Upon saying those last words, she suddenly realized that her being away was truly making her feel useless and a little forgotten. The only time she had received any type of hello from her friends was yesterday when Harry sent the tele. She was here in Nice alone. With Professor Snape who didn't really like her much. She was alone. Doing nothing. Had everyone forgotten about her? Had they lost their interest now that she wasn't constantly in their lives? She shook her head tossing away her feelings of doubt. Harry and Ron were her best friends. There was no way that they could throw her away like trash; she could never do that to them, she cared too much.

They waited a little longer for their food and while they did, Hermione noticed Professor Snape's hands. They were so delicate, yet strong and calloused, but beautiful. They were pale and slender, yet held the appearance of being used and beaten up.

"Your hands are beautiful," said Hermione before she realized she had said that out loud.

Professor Snape looked at her for a moment, raising his eyebrows, looked away and said nothing. Hermione turned her head and looked on the ground, eyes bulging out of her head.

_What did I just say? That is so weird to say!_ thought Hermione. _Now he probably thinks I'm some creep_.

The food had arrived at that moment and Hermione was so thankful to be able to focus on something rather than what just happened. She ate slowly, enjoying every morsel. It was delicious. They finished eating and walked home. On the way there, Professor Snape continually coughed and Hermione began to grow concerned. She tried to ask if he was okay once, but was rejected brutally when he told her to worry about her own health caustically.

When they reached the house, Professor Snape was on the verge of collapsing. Hermione grabbed his arm and put it around her shoulders and dragged him up the stairs. She looked around and was thankful that no one was around. She brought him to the living room and called for Pinky.

"Can you walk to your room?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," groaned Professor Snape.

"Pinky!" yelled Hermione.

"Yes, Mistress. Pinky is here."

"Could you please get a bowl of water and a towel?" Hermione asked frantically and at the same time attempting to drag Professor Snape up the stairs.

"Yes, right away Miss."

Just then, Professor Snape began to cough blood. Hermione reached his bedroom and laid him down on his bed.

"What is happening, Professor?"

"Get…there are..two bottles….in my bathroom….labeled 'Vera'. Please….get them," he said, coughing more blood.

Hermione looked around and called for Pinky again.

"Pinky! There are two bottles in Professor Snape's bathroom labeled 'Vera'. Please, can you go get them?"

Pinky didn't answer before cracking back and forth.

"Professor!" Hermione yelled as Professor Snape's eyes closed, "Stay awake, please, sir!" His only response was a groan.

He silently whispered, "Give them to me in order. One then two." His breathing had become irregular and faint. She became more frantic and felt so hopeless.

Pinky had arrived with the bottles and gave them to Hermione. She grabbed Professor Snape's head and tilted it to help him swallow. She poured down the first, then the second. Almost immediately, his breathing had become normal and she expelled a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and sat down on the floor. His eyes closed and he slowly fell asleep.

Hermione dipped the towel into the water and cleaned his face of the blood. His features softened when he slept and she felt her heart leap at the sight of him.

Minutes listlessly turned into hours and the sun slowly set. She then walked to the kitchen to prepare tea and stood at the edge of the terrace overlooking the city.

Everything seemed to pass by at a rate of speed and her and Professor Snape stood indifferently. She was worried. She had no way of contacting Professor Dumbledore, she didn't know what was wrong with Professor Snape, and he was sleeping so he couldn't tell her what to do. She thought about sending a Patronus, but felt it would dispute the reason why they were here and could be tracked by the wrong person.

Having finished her tea, she walked back to Professor Snape's room and sat on the couch in the corner of the room. She breathed slowly and gradually closed her eyes.

Hermione was awoken in the early morning by her Professor's moaning. She jolted awake and ran to his bedside.

"Professor? Are you all right?" asked Hermione.

Professor Snape rapidly opened his eyes and stared directly at Hermione.

"In my wardrobe, there is a port key. Please retrieve it for me."

Hermione ran to Professor Snape's closet and found the only object within; an old boot. She brought it to Professor Snape thinking he was going to leave, but only saw him cast a spell upon it. Professor Snape placed it on the floor and it suddenly turned blue. In the next few minutes, the shoe remained blue and then Professor Dumbledore appeared.

"Professor Dumbledore!" shouted Hermione.

"Ah, Miss Granger. How are you?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm fine, I guess. But it's Professor Snape," said Hermione turning to her flat mate. "Something's wrong with him."

"I am perfectly capable of speaking, Miss Granger," Professor Snape chimed in.

"Oh, right. Sorry," said Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I have some things that I need to discuss with Professor Snape privately. Do you mind going to the kitchen and preparing some tea? We should be done by the time you bring the kettle up," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh. Sure, it's not a problem," said Hermione walking out the door. She looked back at Professor Snape before she left and saw him nod. She didn't know why, but his nod gave her a sense of security that everything was going to be all right.

Hermione went to the kitchen and poured water into the kettle and place it on the stove. While waiting for it to boil, she went to the pantry and grabbed Earl Grey. She hopped up on the counter and drank some water. It was then that she realized how odd her situation was. One, there was a battle at Hogwarts. Two, she's stuck in a house with Professor Snape. Three, he coughed blood. Four, she hasn't even complained once. That was the strangest part. She hadn't complained. Normal she would o kicking a screaming before leaving Harry's side. But in this situation, she left; no questions asked. Five, the odd emotion she felt last night while cleaning his face. She supposed her relationship with her former professor had gradually changed and that was what changed her state of mind. She began to learn how to appreciate him and his habitual traits.

She chuckled aloud as she thought about his daily routine. He got up at exactly 730 every morning and took a shower. Hermione knew this because she wakes up at 700 in the mornings and hears him run water. He changes into a black suit and heads straight down to the study to read. At 930 either he makes breakfast or Pinky sets up a mini buffet on the terrace and he sits outside and eats for exactly one hour. After breakfast he returns to his rooms. Hermione wasn't sure what he did in there for she was unable to interrupt casually. He goes to the dining room for lunch at 100 with Hermione and finishes in half an hour and walks back to the study. She went in once when he was in there and found him at a table with mountains of books and parchment. He had been writing furiously and stopped upon her arrival. He sometimes leaves the house around 400 or 500 and returns in a couple hours for dinner. He goes to bed at exactly 9 and starts the cycle over again the next day.

Hermione heard the whistling of the kettle and prepared a tray with cups, plates, sugar, and milk. She walked back upstairs to Professor Snape's room and found it to be empty. She scanned the room and noticed a note on the tidied bed. It looked as though there had been no accident earlier that week. She set the tray down on the end table near the door and slowly walked towards the bed. She picked up the note and recognized the handwriting to be that of Professor Dumbledore.

_Miss Granger,_

_I apologize for leaving without notifying you first. However, with our present circumstance, I found it necessary to leave immediately and more convenient to leave a note._

_Professor Snape is not well, Miss Granger. I have taken him to a mutual friend that will be able to help him, as there is none available in Nice. I am sure there are many questions running across your mind right now. In spite of this, it is not I that can provide the answers you seek. You must inquire those from Professor Snape. _

_We will be back within the week. Take care, Miss Granger. And remember to not leave the house without an appearance transfiguration. It would be unwise to reveal your position alone. _

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione dropped the note and looked out the window. The sun had gone down and it was now a time she referred to as the "blue" period where everything had a tint of blue. It was her favorite time of the day. The last thing she saw before she walked out of the room was an owl flying towards the setting sun.

**authorrrr's noteaaa.**

**wam, bam, thank you mam. chapter three. i figured that since they're in Nice, why not label the chpts in french? Or not.  
So I popped out another one. It may or may not be crap. Got to work tomorrow at 10. brutal.**

**You can review I guess. I'd like to know if it is crap or not. **

**-lady.  
**


End file.
